I Love My Bestfriend
by JungJaeAh21
Summary: Cerita tentang persahabatan yang menjadi cinta


I Love My Bestfriend

**Cast**: -Victoria

-Taeyang

**Sub. Cast**: -Bom (2ne1)

-Dara (2ne1)

-All member bigbang

**Genre:**Romance

Victoria adalah gadis yang cantik, manis, dan baik hati. Victoria & Taeyang bersahabat sejak SMA. Untuk merayakan kelulusan d SMA, Bigbang, Victoria, Bom, dan, Dara berlibur ke pulau jeju. Sesampainya di pulau Jeju mereka langgsung menuju villa yang sudah mereka sewa sebelumnya. Setelah membereskan barang-barang, mereka pergi mencari makan siang.

** Restaurant**

Dara: "Oppa, coba kau cicipi ini *menyuapi Jiyong* otthe?"

Jiyong: "Emm, mashita."

TOP: "chagi, kau harus banyak makan sayur, itu baik untuk keshatan & program dietmu *tersenyum*"

Bom: "oppa *dengan suara manja sambil memukul pelan lengan TOP*"

**Semua tertawa karna ulah TOP & Bom**

Taeyang: "apa kalian piker hanya kalian saja yang bisa bermesraan seperti itu? Kita juga bisa seperti itu kan sahabatku? *melirik & menoel Victoria*"

Victoria: "n..nde *gugup*"

Taeyang: "ini, makanlah *menyuapi Victoria*"

Victoria: *membuka mulut dengan ekspresi polos*

Taeyang: "Ayo, sekarang giliranmu yang menyuapiku"

Victoria: "m..mwo? *gugup*"

Taeyang: *mengambil tangan Victoria agar menyuapinya*

Victoria: "oh.. nde nde *tersenyum malu*

Seungri: "hyung, buka mulutmu! Aaaa *ingin menyuapi daesung*"

Daesung: "Ommo, Seungri-ya! Apa kau gila, aku ini masih normal, Arraseo?! *menatap tajam seungri*"

Seungri: "nan arra hyung, tapi apa kau tidak iri melihat mereka semua? *tersenyum*"

Daesung: "ani, kau makan saja sendiri, jangan menyuapi ku! Arra?! *masih menatap seungri*"

Seungri: "nde nde nan arra hyung *tertawa*"

** Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Taeyang & Victoria jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai, Daesung & Seungri memilih untuk beristirahat di villa, TOP & Bom bermain sepeda lalu Jiyong & Dara berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa.**

Taeyang: "Victoria, mari kita kesana *menggandeng tangan Victoria*

Victoria: "nde oppa *tersenyum*

**Tempat Souvernir**

Victoria: "ah, Noumu yepouta *tersenyum* ajhuma aku beli kalung yang satu itu nde?"

Penjual: "nde *memberikan kalungnya*"

Taeyang: "sini kupasangkan! *ingin mengambil kalung yang ada di tangan Victoria*"

Victoria: "ah, gwenchana oppa, aku bisa memakainya sendiri *tersipu malu*

Taeyang: "ah, sudahlah sini! *mengambil kalu tersebut* kedepankan rambutmu *sambil memakaikan kalung*"

Victoria: "oh nde nde *gugup*"

Taeyang: "ah, kau itu seperti tidak pernah dipakaikan kalung oleh namja saja *tertawa*

Victoria: *tersipu malu*

Taeyang:"apa jangan-jangan aku adalah namja pertama yang memakaikanmu kalung? *senyumevil*

Victoria: "ah, a..ani oppa ani *gugup*

Taeyang: "baiklah *senyum evil*

**Di pagi hari, semua member Bigbang sudah bangun kecuali Jiyong. Dara & Bom pun sudah bangun tapi Victoria masih tidur. Mereka semua berkumpul untuk menyantap sarapan pagi.**

** Meja makan**

Taeyang: "Bom, apakah kau melihat Victoria?"

Bom: "dia masih tidur, kau samperin aja kekamar"

Taeyang: "oh, nde gomawo bom *tersenyum*

Bom: "nde, choenma *bersiap untuk menyantap sarapan*

**Taeyangpun bergegas menuju kamar Victoria, setelah sampai ternyata Victoria masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Taeyang tidak membangunkan Victoria, melainkan hanya menatap Victoria yang sedang tertidur sambil tersenyum.**

Victoria: "*membuka matanya pelan-pelan* Ommo, oppa apa yang kau lakukan? *Kaget*"

Taeyang: "*tertawa* ternyata sahabatku ini cantik juga pada saat tertidur *tersenyum*

Victoria: "m..mwo? *gugup & malu*

Taeyang: "sudahlah, cepat bersiap-siap! Kita akan segera jogging *berjalan keluar kamar*

Victoria: "nde nde *berjalan kekamar mandi*

**Taeyang menunggu Victoria diruang keluarga sambil menonton kartun. Victoriapun sudah siap jogging.**

Victoria: "oppa kajja!"

Taeyang: "oh, nde!"

**Mereka berduapun memulai jogging sambil mengobrol-ngobrol**

Taeyang: "Victoria, apa kau tau?"

Victoria: "mwoya?"

Taeyang: "kau adalah sahabat yang paling kusayangi & cintai *tersenyum*

Victoria: "jinja? *tersenyum*"

Taeyang: "nde, tentu saja benar, apa kau tidak percaya padaku? *muka kesel*

Victoria: "nde nde, aku percaya oppa *tersenyum* Oppa kau adalah sahabatku yang paling sering menggodaku, apa kau tau? *tertawa*"

Taeyang: "Apakah aku seperti itu? *tertawa*"

**Kalian berduapun telah selesai berjogging & telah sampai di villa. Victoriapun langgsung duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang keluarga.**

Victoria: "hah, capek sekali *nada lemas*

Taeyang: *duduk di samping Victoria* Victoria bolehkah aku tidur di pangkuanmu?"

Victoria: "andwe, jika oppa tidur dipangkuanku, aku akan memukul oppa, arrachi!

**Taeyang tidak menghiraukan ocehan Victoria dan dia langgsung tidur di pangkuan Victoria. Victoriapun langgsung memukul taeyang & itu langgsung membuat taeyang bangun.**

Taeyang:"Aww, appo *meringis kesakitan*

Victoria: "makanya, oppa jangan bandel tadi kan sudah kukasih tau *tertawa*"

Taeyang: "nde nde *cemberut*"

**Siang hari, kalian semua berjalan-jalan namun tiba-tiba taeyang menarik tangan victoria untuk ke suatu tempat.**

Victoria: "oppa kita mau kemana? *bingung*"

Taeyang: "sudah tenang saja *senyum evil* HYUNG AKU TIDAK IKUT KALIAN NDE, PAII PAII *teriak ke TOP*

TOP: "nde arraseo, paii paii *melambaikan tangan ke taeyang*

**Taeyang & Victoriapun sampai di tempat tujuan Taeyang.**

Victoria: Bunggie jumping? Oppa apa kau serius? *Tanya Victoria dengan muka serius*

Taeyang: "nde, kita akan main bunggie jumping, waeyo? *tertawa*

Victoria: "oppa kau tau kan aku sangat takut dengan ketinggian, aku tidak mau main ini! *muka kesel*

Taeyang: "ayolah, kau akan loncat bersamaku *pasang aegyo*"

Victoria: "andwe, andwe, andwe *muka kesel*

Taeyang: "ayolah shabatku yang manis, besok kita kan sudah kembali ke seoul, Jeball jeball"

Victoria: "baiklah *nada lemas*"

Taeyang: "gomawo, kau memang sahabatku yang sangat pengertian *memeluk Victoria*

Victoria: "nde nde oppa *nada lemes*

Taeyang: "ayo, kajja *menggandeng Victoria*

**Setelah selesai kalianpun jalan-jalan dipinggir pantai untuk menikmati suasana sore di pulau Jeju. Kalian berdua duduk di pinggir pantai.**

Victoria: "Oppa aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu *gugup*

Taeyang: "Mwoya? Katakan saja *menatap pantai*

Victoria: "O.. o.. oppa s.. saranghae, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu pada saat kita SMA *menundukan kepala karna malu*

Taeyang: "nado saranghae, sebenarnya aku juga sudah menyukaimu pada saat kita pertama bertemu *menatap Victoria*

Victoria: "jinjjayo? *menatap taeyang dengan ekspresi kaget*"

Taeyang: "nde, Victoria saranghae jongmal saranghae *tersenyum lalu memeluk Victoria*

Victoria: "nado saranghae oppa *membalas pelukan taeyang*

**Taeyang & Victoriapun sekarang menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka berduapun telah memberitahu ke teman-teman mereka. Pagi hari ini villa sangat ramai karena semua sibuk membereskan barang-barang untuk kembali ke seoul.**

Taeyang+TOP+Jiyong: "chagi-ya apakau sudah siap? *tertawa*"

Victoria+Bom+Dara: " jakanman, chagi! *tertawa*"

Daesung: "ommo, kalian sangat kompak *kaget*"

Seungri: "nde kalian sangat kompak *tersenyum* chagi apa kau sudah siap? *colek colek daesung*"

Daesung: "Ommo, mwoya? Jangan dekat-dekat denganku! *menjauhi seungri*

Seungri: "kau sungguh kejam hyung… *muka cemberut*"

**Semua pun tertawa karna kelakuan seungri.**

**-The End-**


End file.
